Christmas Crisis
by ButterforyourSELF
Summary: Elesis finds Add sitting alone on a bench outside, while there's a crisis going on the mansion. [cover irrelevant to the story lmao]


**All characters are in their base jobs, so...**

 **Elesis and Add are 16~**

* * *

"Merry Christmas."

A certain redhead woman stood by a slouching boy sitting on a bench.

"Go away."

Add looked away, leaning onto the bench, hiding half of his face behind his scarf. Elesis observed him before she sat down beside him.

The white haired boy wore a thick white coat, with cat ears on the hood, and grey colored fur on the lining of the hood, with a black pair of jeans and brown leather boots. And he also had a backpack with him.

"Aw, don't be like that. Or else Santa will put you on the naughty list." Elesis teased with a grin.

"Santa doesn't exist." Rolling his eyes, Add faced the redhead and observed her afterwards.

"Stop killing children's dreams." Elesis crossed her arms

She had her hair down instead of the usual ponytail, red ear mufflers, a knitted scarf, a maroon coat, black mittens, black skirt with leggings underneath and black leather boots with fur on the rim.

"What are you here for anyways? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Well..." She placed a gift-wrapped box on top of her lap. "The party is being held back for sometime."

It was silent after that. Clearly, Add didn't care about it. But he hated the suffocation of silence happening right now.

"Why?"

It took a moment to get a response for her.

"The Christmas tree burned down, Rena fainted and the special recovery potion for the tree and Rena means going back to the village." Elesis sighed. "You know how far that is, right?" She said followed by mumbling words that were mostly muffled, but Add heard "-the culprit is gonna buy it" and "-dead meat to Rena-"

"Let me guess. Your brother did it?"

"..."

Add smirked and couldn't help but snicker.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"We're never gonna use fragile light orbs again." Elesis sighed, moving nearer to Add.

As their shoulders touched, the redhead entwined her fingers with his. Add gripped hers dearly.

They stayed like this for awhile, close together so they can provide warmth for each other. They both silently observed the snowflakes falling.

But soon, Add felt a weight on his left shoulder and saw Elesis had fallen asleep.

He wanted to wake her up, but seeing her innocent, peaceful look on her face, it made him stay for awhile.

Until a cold gust of wind passed by.

"Oi, wake up." Add shook her shoulders, but she didn't budge. But thanks to his dynamos that were well-hidden under the bench, she wasn't really sleeping at all.

He smirked.

"If you don't wake up, I'll..." he trailed off to think.

"-kiss you."

He was pretty sure that Elesis's mouth twitched.

Sighing, he leaned towards Elesis, foreheads touching. He stayed like this for awhile, until Elesis gave in and opened her eyes, frowning and pouting.

"Jeez, did you only do that so you can open my eyes?"

"I was about to kiss you, though."

His smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Why lead me o-" Elesis was cut off with a kiss that didn't last for a while.

And it irritated her because she wanted more.

"You shouldn't sleep in the cold. Who knows what might happened to you." Add stood up, dusting of the snow on his lap and shoulders.

"Are we gonna go back?" Elesis stood up also, the present in her hands.

"I don't want getting nagged on by you guys because I didn't come to the party."

The redhead chuckled as she hooked her arm around his.

"Anyways, that present is for me, right?" Add eyed the box, grinning.

"What? No-" Elesis was about to deny, until she realized something.

"You brought your dynamos with you, didn't you?" They stopped walking.

"Is it wrong?"

"Unfair!"

"How so?"

"You could see what's inside people's present and it won't be a surprise anymore!" The redhead raised a hand to smack him by the shoulder, but was stopped by Add.

"Alright, I'll turn keep them at bay if that pisses you off." The boy sighed, opening the his backpack to keep in the dynamos.

"Why not turn them off?"

"I don't want to see with my right eye only." [1]

Elesis wondered what he meant, until she realized. "Oh, right."

The two continued walking towards the mansion and after a few minutes passed, they saw someone familiar.

It was redhead little brother.

"Yo, Elsword!" Elesis called out.

Elsword smiled when he looked at Elesis, but it was gone right after he caught Add in his sight.

"Did you get the potion?"

The 13-year old boy nodded from a distance. The sister replied with a thumbs up as the Elsword continued walking towards the mansion.

Elesis looked at Add. "You know, we should hurry too."

* * *

By the time Elesis opened the door, the members of the El search party was in the living room, surrounding the burnt Christmas tree in the middle.

"Elesis! Add! Great timing." Rena waved at the two.

"We were about to revive the tree." Chung calmly said, sitting at the arm of the couch where Rena was sitting.

"Rena, are you feeling better?" Elesis broke away from Add as she placed the present on a nearby table and walked towards the elf.

"Yep! Thanks for worrying, though." Rena smiled.

"Alright guys, we better waste no more time and get on with the party." Elsword cleared his throat as he opened the bottle of the SRP and spilled its liquid content on the tree.

Elesis stood beside Add as the whole gang watched the tree glow, bright sparkles glowing by. The tree started to regain its color, long colorful garlands returning to it's old state and the bright, colorful orbs glowing as they started revolving around the tree. And lastly, the star on top shone, revealing rays of light spreading from it.

Everyone started to cheer.

They started the party with games, then they had some performances from various people, they ate and finally, they had the exchanging of gifts.

As the party ended, everyone went to their respective rooms, enjoying the gifts they had.

"T-thanks for the gift." Add broke the silence between him and his girlfriend as they stood on the balcony.

"Hm? You're welcome." Elesis smiled, glancing at the boy beside him.

She felt a soft pair of warm lips landing on her temple, and her heart fluttered as she felt his arm snake its way on to her wais, pulling her closer for warmth.

They stood like that for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet as they observed the view from above and snow slowly piling up from the ground.

That is, until, they suddenly heard yells, laughter and a snowball was thrown right directly at Elesis's chest.

.

.

.

"Elsword, you're gonna be dead to me!"

And that is how the great Snowball War of the El search party began.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **[1] since there's like a power button on his left eye, and it seems connected to his dynamos... so if he turns it off, he's blind on the left eye**

 **Nyahaha...**

 **This was posted at wattpad on Christmas Eve, and it's posted here on Christmas.**

 **And again, I'm just an amateur so you'd find lots of mistakes o 3 o**

 **It seems rushed, i think? I dunno.**

 **Also, Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **24/12/15**


End file.
